


white burn

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mild Masochism, Mouth Fucking, Post-Canon, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of the world not ending, Newt gives Hermann a blowjob and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white burn

**Author's Note:**

> For the following kink meme prompt:
> 
> "Newt gives Hermann a blowjob in the lab and Hermann, repressed gentleman that he is, accidentally throat fucks him. Immediately apologizes but Newt really, really enjoys the roughness.
> 
> Bonus if Hermann somehow uses his cane to prevent Newt from jerking off."
> 
> I...completely missed "in the lab" and I didn't manage to get that bonus, but oh well.

After the Breach is closed, they find themselves far away from the drunken celebrations, locked up safe in Hermann’s room, where Newt is currently kneeling between Hermann’s legs and undoing his belt.

“Newton, _really,_ ” Hermann says, and god, Newt _loves_ that, that stuffy Victorian decorum even when he’s half-hard, about to get a blowjob. “This is- this is _hardly_ -”

“Dude. You want it. I can _tell,_ man, I’m still half in your head, remember?” He tugs Hermann’s cock free from his pants and grins at how it’s already leaking precome. It’s a damn good cock. Newt’s seen, sucked, stroked, and got fucked by plenty of them, and he knows a good cock when he sees one.

Well, maybe he’s a little biased in Hermann’s favor. Oh well.

Newt licks up the length and feels the electric shiver it sends through Hermann, _revels_ in the way he quakes. He smiles and looks up at Hermann, and the way he’s got his lips pursed together, suppressing a groan, _Christ_ it gets Newt even harder. He decides going slow can wait ‘til another day, a day they’re not celebrating _saving the fucking world,_ and he swallows Hermann’s whole cock in one go.

Hermann gasps immediately and grips Newt’s hair, _hell yes,_ grabs it tight like he’s clinging for dear life, and that makes Newt’s own dick throb with interest. He wraps one hand around the base of Hermann’s erection and uses the other to stroke himself, once, through his jeans. He moans, and the sound sends vibrations up Hermann’s shaft.

Hermann bucks his hips forward and his cock pushes further into Newt’s mouth- he makes a choking noise, and it _burns_ at the back of his throat-

Hermann pulls out instantly, lets go of his hair, and holds Newt’s face in his hands. “Oh, God- Newton, I’m sorry, are you all right? I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me- _are_ you all right?”

“No- I mean, yeah, yeah, dude, I’m fine. In fact, uh.” He grins sheepishly up at Hermann. “Could you maybe do that again?”

“I- but that must have _hurt,_ I could never-”

“It did! Oh, it totally hurt. But, I...” His cock is _straining_ against the seam of his pants, and he’s so achingly hard he could cry. (Not that he would because _please,_ rock stars so don’t cry. Usually. He’ll check that rule again later, after Hermann’s done totally fucking his mouth.) “I really, _really_ wouldn’t mind you doing it again.”

Hermann looks hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“ _Positive,_ man. I swear.”

“...All right. I. I will.”

Newt grins and fills his mouth again, taking as much of Hermann in as he possibly can. He looks up at Hermann and wiggles his eyebrows, trying to silently say _go ahead_.

Through their connection, he gets a flash of warmth from Hermann, hears a crystal-clear thought, _looks so beautiful like this,_ and his eyes widen with surprise half a second before Hermann thrusts forward again. It _hurts,_ it really does, and he groans and desperately, one-handed, tries to release his own cock from his jeans. He can barely find the zipper, and he gives up and resorts to rubbing himself through the denim.

Hermann tightens his fingers in Newt’s hair and thrusts again, and the world goes white. His glasses are falling off his face and he can hardly see, but when he looks up, he can just make out the rapturous look on Hermann’s face. Newt moans and _fuck,_ Hermann just made him come in his jeans like a teenager.

“Newton,” Hermann says, sounding strangled. “Newton- Newt, I’m about to-”

He gives him a hasty thumbs up and teases at Hermann’s cock with his tongue. Hermann comes down his throat in a searing burn, and Newt does his best not to make a choking noise, because he _knows_ Hermann will get all concerned and embarrassed and he’ll never let Newt do this again.

Which would be a goddamn _tragedy,_ honest to god.

Hermann pulls out of his mouth and loosens his grip on his hair, and instead of tugging it, he starts petting it, so softly and gently. “Are you all right? Was that- was that fine?”

“Dude,” Newt laughs, and his voice is hoarse ( _Hermann_ did that, his stuffy, stick-up-his-ass Hermann, how _awesome_ ). “I should be asking you that.”

Hermann’s cheeks go pink. “It was- it was very good. Truly. Now, I could, ah, return the favor-?”

Newt giggles, giddy. “Nah, man. Not, uh, not necessary. Maybe I’ll take you up on that next time.”

“Next time,” Hermann repeats, like he’s astounded such a thing could exist. “Quite.”


End file.
